No escaparás, no esta vez
by Cristina97
Summary: Situado entre Los Juegos del hambre y En Llamas. Un terrible accidente hace que Katniss se replantee lo que siente por Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el primer capitulo de la historia que tengo en mente. Va a ser un Galeniss en toda regla, mi pareja favorita. Me gustaría que me dijeseis que os parece y si queréis continuación o lo dejo como un one-shoot. Nos leemos abajo, disfrutad!**

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro**

* * *

Me llamo Katniss Everdeen y vivo en el Distrito 12 con mi madre, mi hermana Prim y el horrendo Buttercup. Tengo diecisiete años. Fui tributo en los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre. Rue murió asesinada. Gané junto con Peeta. El y yo somos los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Snow me odia y me quiere muerta por haberle dejado en evidencia. Gale ahora es mi "primo". Mi nueva casa está en la Aldea de los Vencedores junto a las otras dos únicas casas ocupadas; la de Haymitch y la de Peeta.

Debo repetirme esto al menos una vez al día. Me ayuda a diferenciar la realidad de mis pesadillas, en las que Peeta muere asesinado por los mutos, o donde yo no me puedo presentar voluntaria y se llevan a Prim a los juegos, separándola de mi.

Estas son algunas de las peores. Normalmente me despierto después de haber dormido durante tres o cuatro horas y luego solo tengo dos opciones; o me quedo en la cama recreando mis temores o me levanto y me voy al bosque, el único lugar donde puedo despejarme un poco.

Creo que no hace falta decir que prefiero la segunda. Me voy a cazar y a revisar las trampas de Gale, ya que el trabaja más de doce horas diarias en las minas; de ocho de la mañana a ocho de la noche. No quiere mi dinero, así que todo lo que cazo se lo doy. Yo ya no necesito nada, soy rica.

Creo que Gale también me odia. Siempre me evita y las cosas ya no son como lo eran antes de los juegos. Yo he cambiado y por lo visto él también. Estoy cansada de esta situación. Hoy lo enfrentaré, y tendrá que decirme le guste o no que está ocurriendo con nosotros. Así que eso es lo que hago, espero a que sean las ocho de la noche, ya es oscuro y por las calles solo se ven a los mineros que vuelven a sus casas después de otro duro día de trabajo.

Le espero a mitad de camino de su casa, las minas son un lugar prohibido para mi. Tan solo con acercarme al camino de tierra que conduce a esas profundas, oscuras y peligrosas minas, siento que todo mi cuerpo se pone rígido, se me eriza el vello y siento ganas de vomitar. No he vuelto desde el accidente en el que murió mi padre, y no pienso hacerlo ahora.

Casi no me doy cuenta cuando Gale pasa por al lado mío, con el mugriento mono gris, todo sucio por el carbón. Se le ve muy desmejorado, camina con la cabeza gacha y los hombros inclinados hacia delante. Parece cansado. Me dirijo a el con paso firme y le llamo;

-"Gale!"- le hablo un poco fuerte, el se detiene un momento y se gira, pero nunca me mira a los ojos.

-"Katniss"- dice asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. _Catnip _ese es el pensamiento que pasa por mi mente en ese instante, no ha vuelto a llamarme así, y aunque al principio me parecía molesto, lo echo de menos. Veo como comienza a alejarse, pero no me lo puedo permitir , no le dejaré escapar de nuevo, no esta vez.

* * *

**Pues eso ha sido todo, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión para saber si merece continuación. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído. Espero que nos leamos muy prontito. Ahora sí me despido. Chaoooo!**

**Cristina97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa a todos! Aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo que va dedicado a Rebeca y a MBTHF por comentar, muchas gracias! Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

_-"Katniss"- dice asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Catnip ese es el pensamiento que pasa por mi mente en ese instante, no ha vuelto a llamarme así, y aunque al principio me parecía molesto, lo echo de menos. Veo como comienza a alejarse, pero no me lo puedo permitir , no le dejaré escapar de nuevo, no esta vez._

* * *

Intento pensar algo coherente para decirle, todo lo que había ensayado simplemente se ha esfumado de mi cabeza, dejándome en blanco.

-"Ehhh!"- es todo lo que alcanzo a decir, veo como Gale se detiene, pero no se gira a verme. -"Espera"- le digo mientras recorro el espacio que nos separa.-"¿Donde has estado estas ultimas semanas?" " Ya ni vienes los domingos al bosque"- Al fin Gale se gira hacia mi.

-"¿Que dónde he estado? Trabajo todo el dia Katniss" "Ya no tengo tiempo para excursiones al bosque"- Conozco lo suficiente a Gale como para darme cuenta de que me oculta algo.

Nunca antes me había hablado así, su voz solo transmite rencor y reproche. ¿Por que parece enfadado? ¿He hecho yo algo? Estoy harta de todas las preguntas sin respuesta que circulan por mi mente y estoy harta de sentirme culpable.

-"¿Por que me has estado evitando? ¿Acaso he hecho algo para ofenderte?"- Pregunto un poco a la defensiva, es entonces cuando Gale me mira por fin a los ojos, pero no veo nada, están vacíos.

Solía poder descifrar sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos, pero ahora no puedo ver mas allá. ¿He perdido yo esa habilidad o es que realmente ya no transmiten nada?-"¿Que nos ha pasado Gale?"- le digo mas suavemente intentando que el vea la preocupación que siento.

-"¿Que te ha pasado a ti Katniss?" "Ellos te han cambiado, los juegos, todo"- dice con tono bajo, peligroso- "Tu aceptaste ser su marioneta, no finjas que ahora te importa lo que me pase" "Sé que prefieres al panadero, vete con él" "Ni yo ni mi familia necesitamos nada tuyo, no queremos tu ayuda y no quiero que sientas pena por mi"- cada palabra que dice la siento como una puñalada en mi corazón, no se si me he convertido en un títere, pero no pienso permitir que me falte al respeto.

-"Dices que soy una marioneta, ¿sabes que te digo? Perdón." "Perdón por intentar sobrevivir a los juegos, perdón por querer volver con vida, se lo prometí a Prim. ¿Recuerdas?"- Veo como el se inquieta un poco, cambia constantemente su peso de un pie al otro, y se frota los ojos con una mano- "Tampoco fue como yo esperaba, pero regresé con vida y eso es lo que debería importarte." "Pensé.. que lo entenderías, pensé que al menos tú podrías ver más allá de todo eso."- Gale frunce ligeramente el ceño, parece extrañado- " Pero ya veo que me equivoqué, al menos tenía la esperanza de que supieras que solo fingí para poder sobrevivir"

Cuando acabo de hablar me giro y sin esperar a que él conteste nada me voy. Corro con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llego a la alambrada que separa el Distrito 12 de la libertad.

Un pensamiento invade mi mente ¿Que hubiese pasado si aquella mañana antes de la cosecha hubiera aceptado a huir al bosque? ¿Sería todo diferente? Prefiero no pensar demasiado ahora.

Atravieso la valla sin siquiera comprobar que no este electrificada, y camino a oscuras, tropezando con las raíces de los arboles y cayéndome al suelo, hasta que llego a la pradera. Me siento en el suelo y poco a poco me voy tumbando hasta quedar en el suelo estirada, hecha un ovillo. No quiero pensar en mi madre ni en Prim, seguramente estén preocupadas porque no he vuelto a casa y solo consigo sentirme aún peor, soy una egoísta. Lo último en lo que pienso antes de dormirme es que quizás hubiese sido mejor morir en los juegos, todo sería más fácil.

...

Me despierto cuando el sol esta ya en su punto más alto, deben ser más de las doce del mediodía, no recuerdo la última vez que dormí tanto. Me intento levantar pero enseguida siento todos mis músculos agarrotados. Tengo la garganta seca, intento tragar pero me es imposible. Miro mis manos, me escuecen. Tengo dos heridas cubiertas de sangre seca, supongo que debí hacérmelas ayer al caerme.

Lentamente voy levantándome y comienzo a caminar hacia casa, mi antigua casa de la Veta, mi hogar.

Siempre paso por allí después de ir al bosque. Me ducho como puedo con el agua fría, eso hace que me despierte completamente. Después me visto con mi antigua ropa y me hago mi trenza. Ahora me siento más yo misma.

Salgo a la calle, en dirección a la Aldea de los Vencedores, parece que hay mucho alboroto. Veo a gente andando de un lado para otro, pero no me doy cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo hasta que atravieso la puerta de casa. Veo a mi madre y a Prim las dos cubiertas de arriba a abajo de sangre y a un montón de gente en el salón, en la cocina y supongo que en otras habitaciones de la casa que no logro ver. Siento los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos y todo comienza a parecer borroso. Mi madre habla;

-"Ha vuelto a ocurrir"- no hace falta que diga nada más para que sepa de que está hablando, yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa; Gale.

* * *

**Pues eso ha sido todo por hoy. Quiero agradecer a todo el que haya leído esto y por supuestisisisisisimo a las que habéis comentado.**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Rebeca: Ahhhhhhh! No me puedo creer que hayas leído esto, tengo que decirte que soy tu fan y para mi es todo un honor que te molestes en comentar. Te estoy muy agradecida. Respecto al momento que he escogido, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo: A la mierda el Vasallaje, separó a Katniss y Gale y siempre he pensado que la relación que tiene Katnis con Peeta es forzada, fingida y de alguna manera irreal. Por eso soy fan de Gale, él es mucho más natural y espontaneo y su complicidad es mucho mayor. Pues nada más, decirte gracias de nuevo y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**MBTHF: Hola guapa! Muchisisisisiisisisismas gracias por pasarte por aquí y molestarte en comentar :) Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, ¿te he dejado intrigada? Espero que si! Comenta para saber como voy! Gracias de nuevo.**

**Ahora si me despido, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. Chaoooooo!**

**Cristina97**


End file.
